Jean
Jean is the branch manager of the Bracer Guild's Ruan branch and handles the administrative duties there. When Estelle and Joshua first arrive at the Bracer Guild in Ruan, Jean's in a meeting with Mayor Dalmore about increasing security in the city due to a member of the royal family coming to inspect the town and keeping the Raven gang in check. After returning from his meeting, Jean welcomes the new bracers-in-training and mentions he's happy to have them on board, playfully telling them that it's too late to back out now. Estelle and Joshua never learn what kind of jobs Jean had in store for them since they're interrupted by a call from Manoria that the Mercia Orphanage has burned down, a call to which Estelle and Joshua immediately respond. After investigating the ruined orphanage, pursuing a misguided Clem back to Ruan and saving him from the Ravens, Estelle and Joshua meet Jean back at the guild after Agate turns up and intimidates the Raven gang into submission. Jean then tells the bracers that Agate used to be the leader of the gang. When Agate returns to the guild and takes over the arson case, Estelle is furious, but Jean goes along with him and asks her and Joshua to let this one slide this time. When Kloe asks if Estelle and Joshua could be hired to assist with the festival, Jean eagerly goes along with her request. After Matron Theresa is robbed and the bracers and Kloe track the assailants to the lighthouse and retrieve the money, they report to the guild and ask Jean for his opinion. Jean mentions that the Bracer Guild isn't authorized to arrest a sitting official, but that there's a way around it. He asks Estelle and Joshua to keep the mayor busy while he calls Leiston Fortress and ask the Royal Army to handle the arrest instead. As the bracers head to the mayor's mansion to stall him, Jean contacts the army and requests help, but the Royal Guard contacted by Kloe manages to get to the mayor before the soldiers from Leiston Fortress do. Upon hearing the it was the Royal Guard who captured the mayor with the help of their warship Arseille, Jean is disappointed he missed out on it, causing Estelle to comment that she didn't have him pegged for a military enthusiast. Upon hearing the report about the black orbment, Jean suggests Estelle and Joshua take it to the Central Factory in Zeiss to let an expert have a look at it and sends them on their way with a recommendation from the Ruan branch. Jean has a cheerful and up-beat personality. He's still rather young, but he has already earned himself a reputation for being reliable and responding quick to emergencies. He also seems to know Agate rather well, well enough at least to guess his motivations and defend his actions when Estelle and Joshua end up losing their case to the senior bracer. Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Ruan) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC) Category:Bracer Guild